Montreal will host the 16th World Congress of Epidemiology (WCE) of the International Epidemiological Association (IEA) during August 18- 22, 2002. Formerly known as the International Scientific Meeting of the International Epidemiological Association, the World Congress of Epidemiology is the main scientific conference hosted by the IEA. These triennial meetings represent the largest gathering of epidemiologists from around the world and have provided an opportunity for researchers, teachers, and other practitioners of epidemiologists from around the world and have provided an opportunity for researchers, teachers, and other practitioners of epidemiology to have a frank discussion about the new directions and issues related to the profession. The WCE-IEAs have consistently attracted 800-1200 delegates from all over the world. Since the last two meetings (1996 in Japan and 1999 in Italy) were held outside North America, there is great expectation that attendance will increase in Montreal, given the convenience of the location and low cost of living for American delegates and epidemiology students. Most participants will come from the US, Canada, Europe, and Japan. However, about one-third of the delegates are expected to come from developing countries in Latin America, Asia, and Africa. The main theme of the conference, "Epidemiology and Modern Public Health," is at the forefront of the concerns of state and federal public health agencies in the US and internationally. Underscoring the main theme there will be four plenary sessions with distinguished speakers who will present on the major trends and issues for the profession: Global Health Concerns for Epidemiology; International Health and International Epidemiology; Epidemiology as a Trans-disciplinary Science; and Molecular and Genetic Epidemiology. The chosen Chairs and Speakers are international authorities on the respective themes. Also featured will be symposia on topics of related interest, such as epidemiology and the precautionary principle, uses of epidemiologic evidence in public health policy, and the future of publishing in epidemiology journals. The meeting will also showcase the world's epidemiologic research on specific topics, such as epidemiology and the precautionary principle, uses of epidemiologic evidence in public health policy, and the future of publishing in epidemiology journals. The meeting will also showcase the world's epidemiologic research on specific topics, such as infectious diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, children's health, environmental and occupational determinants, social causes of disease, health in developing countries, screening and prevention, trauma, nutritional epidemiology, statistical methods, ethics, teaching, and many other content and methodological areas. Symposia and scientific sessions for poster and oral presentations will provide a dynamic forum for discussion in all of these areas.